When the Boss is Away
by Troypay
Summary: ...Troypay will play. AU oneshot. They knew the rules, it just felt good to break them this once, especially when they feel their lives are overly productive and boring- it felt good to finally be rebellious. Graphic Sexual content warning.


**Rated M for a reason!**

**--**

_"Don't stop make it pop DJ blow my speakers up tonight..."_

"Sharpay."

Hearing her name, Sharpay turned up her music louder, pretending not to notice her shift leader standing behind her, and continued her way up the steps.

_"Imma fight till we see the sunlight, tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop no..."_

"Sharpay!"

Now he was poking her annoyingly in the back of her leg. She sighed, yanking out her earphone and jumping off the mini escalator or workout machine she was on without bothering to shut it off first.

"Yes, Paul?" she asked, peering up into the boring grey eyes of her twenty five year old shift leader. He stared down at her with his usual expression that made him look like he was always pissed off but was really just his natural look.

"I need you on the clock."

"My shift ended half an hour ago, Paul," Sharpay argued. "You can't just make me-"

"Yes I can. Haley had to go early today."

Sharpay yanked out her other earphone in an angry defeat and began winding the headphones around her iPod. This was bull crap. Paul always did this to her- this wasn't the first time. Just earlier that day he'd made her come in an hour early because another co worker of hers, Lydia, apparently couldn't come in due to having other plans. Other plans that she put before work. And Paul always made Sharpay stay long after her shift was over, too, which was supposed to be at nine thirty. It was now ten o'clock and she'd only been working out for thirty minutes. After her shift was the only time she had to exercise herself, which was what she was trying to do now. But Paul once again had other plans for her. That jackass. He wasn't even her boss!

"I don't want any attitude about it this time, Sharpay. It was an emergency. And since you're already still here, I'd see it was a waste of time calling someone else to come in at this hour."

"What emergency? Lemme guess, she told you about a new lingerie sale at Victoria's Secret and said she had to hurry up and get there before they closed?" Sharpay snapped at him sarcastically. "Well, of course there's no way you would say no to that! I bet if I fucked you too you wouldn't make me take over everyone else's shifts all the time!"

Everyone that worked alongside Sharpay and Paul at 24 Hour Fitness found Paul's "secret" affairs with Haley and Lydia pretty obvious, no matter how much he denied it. Lydia had even admitted it to Sharpay one time, and Haley... well, the girl was a slut. A twenty three year old slut that would screw anyone with a ball sack, and shift leader Paul was no exception.

"Hey, one more word and I'll be having my own word with Bill about it," Paul warned her, speaking of the big boss around the gym that only even came around sometimes. Sharpay rolled her eyes, feeling like an elementary schooler that was about to be tattled on to the teacher. But she had no choice. Bill listened to everything and anything Paul told him, but of course he would. Paul was his beloved nephew, so she had to do what he said. But that wasn't stopping her from arguing about it firsthand.

"Fine, when can I clock out for good?"

"I'll let you know," the black haired man that was quite attractive but that Sharpay had always hated and would never feel anything romantic towards him, told her. "But for now, no more worksie-outsie," he whistled. "Go get changed and you better be at that front counter in five minutes."

"Five minutes?!" Sharpay exclaimed, "why, you-"

"Fine, ten. But hurry up," Paul compromised, turning and starting away from the twenty year old after shutting off the workout machine she had not bothered to that she'd been using. Sharpay stood fuming, watching him walk away. He stopped and turned back to her.

"For the record, maybe I really wouldn't make you take over shifts all the time if you fucked me."

"Not even in your dreams would I fuck you, perv," Sharpay snapped, stomping away to the women's locker room.

--

"Damn, lacy _and_ red? Do you wear stuff that sexy all the time?"

Sharpay looked up from adjusting her bra, discovering one of her co-workers holding a bucket full of soapy water with a sponge floating on the top, and his eyes glued to her chest.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked, genuinely curious as to why he was in the Women's locker room, where he wasn't even allowed, but she wasn't really mad that he was standing there checking her out as she changed from her workout to work clothes. (Which was really just a change of t-shirts and from shorts to jeans). No, she'd be mad if it was Paul or someone. But Troy was Troy- the only reason she hadn't quit this stupid job yet, and he was a different story.

"Oh, the jackass is making me clean the mirrors in the bathroom area." Troy looked around skeptically, "anyone could walk in and find me here, that's happened before. And you ladies are vicious when you start whacking men with their purses."

Sharpay smiled, rolling her eyes at him while pulling on her red 24 Hour Fitness polo, knowing it was obvious who the jackass he was speaking of was. But it wasn't an annoyed eye roll like the ones she often gave Paul, both to his face and behind his back. It was a playfully amused eye roll.

"Well then you better get to it before someone walks in, bubble boy," she warned him. The gym was open 24 hours a day- hence, the name. Though not many people were around at after ten PM. There was probably only no more than ten people out there in the entire gym right at that moment, and the locker room was totally empty with the exceptions of Sharpay and Troy.

"Yeah, I guess I better..." Troy said, slightly disappointed that Sharpay had put her shirt on. He stood there, staring at her intently, until she had no choice but to lock eyes with him. They looked at each other for a moment, before a smile broke out over Sharpay's face despite her bad mood.

"Hurry up, I'm gonna get bored standing at the counter all by myself out there."

"You have_Paulll_." Troy teased, causing her face to wrinkle at the thought of the jerk off.

"Yeah right, he's probably too busy sitting in the back office having phone sex with Lydia or Haley right about now, and I wouldn't want him around me anyways."

Troy had to laugh at that one. "Yeah, you're probably right, and I don't blame you."

--

"Hey, you wanna grab something to eat at Taco Bell after work?"

Sharpay shrugged, keeping her eyes glued to her hand and the purple sharpie she was drawing a smiley face on it as Troy came up behind her. "Sure, whenever that will be."

"Well, if Paul lets me stick to my schedule, I should be off at eleven. I bet you'll be off by then too, but that's still forty minutes away," he said the last part with a scoff. Sharpay capped the sharpie and turned towards him with a smirk.

"Impacient, much?"

"What? I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, me too," Sharpay agreed with a nod just as a gym member was exiting the gym out of the front glass doors a few feet from the counter.

"Have a nice night!" she called out to the middle aged man in typical employee fashion. He called back a "thanks, you too."

"So, Taco Bell then?" Troy reminded her, getting back to the subject. Taco Bell was right across the street from the gym.

"I already said sure," Sharpay responded. He nodded.

They're relationship was kind of bizarre, to say the least. They weren't dating or anything, but it didn't really seem like they were "just friends" either. They flirted _a lot_, but it seemed like the two of them hardly talked outside of work. They did sometimes, but there seemed to hardly ever be a time when they were both free to hang out at the same time. Sharpay was a sophomore in college, and was always caught up in her assignments or work, and Troy was a college freshman, as he'd taken a year off after high school before starting that semester at the U of A and always had basketball practice and homework as well. So neither of them had much free time, which was the reason why seeing each other was the only reason they liked coming to work, though neither of them would ever admit it.

So they _were_... friends. But they liked each other, even though neither of them had ever really said it. The other one just knew.

Half an hour passed by; Troy and Sharpay had been chatting mindlessly for that time period as two more people left the gym and one came in.

"So how's school going?" Troy asked her, leaning beside her against the counter, not really interested in her classes, but more so just the way she was living her college life. They attended different schools. "Gettin' any partying in?" he joked.

"No time," Sharpay responded. "If I'm not here, I'm in class or doing homework," she sighed. "It sucks."

"Same here."

"Well, at least we're... productive?" Sharpay tried to make them both feel better about their seeming lack of social lives. Troy chuckled.

"I don't know about that."

Just as she was about to ask him what he meant by that, the infamous Paul suddenly appeared almost as if by magic out of nowhere.

Or whatever the opposite of magic was, because Paul was not a magical being. Magic was a good thing. Paul was not.

"Hey, I'm clocking out now. Chris should be here in a few minutes to take over my shift," he told them.

"Well, can _we _go?" Troy asked him.

"I guess, just go close up the sauna, steam room, and pool area before you go..." Paul told them. Troy nodded and ran after Sharpay, who was already well on her way to the gym pool, more than ready to get the hell out of that smelly gym, get something to eat, and go home. She hadn't even stuck around for Paul's entire instructions, she got the basic idea though. Lock up the pool. It wasn't that hard.

"Jeez, and you said I was the one impatient about getting out of here," Troy laughed after meeting Sharpay by the indoor pool. She shrugged and started toward the control room, passing the jacuzzi and cold pool on the way there. Troy let his eyes linger on the jacuzzi. It looked so relaxing and warm- just the way it bubbled so invitingly tempted him to strip down to his boxers and climb right in, even though they were supposed to be locking up.

So that's exactly what he did, forgetting about the rules stating that everything back here had to be locked up by eleven, and forgetting about the fact that Paul would blow a fuse if he found out, and he shoved his excess clothes in the far corner of the pool room by the water fountain so they would go unnoticed by Sharpay.

Meanwhile, back in the control room where Sharpay was, the hum of all the machines going was far too loud for her to hear the splash of her companion entering the jacuzzi as if it were the pool, but what she did notice was that he hadn't followed her in like she'd expected him too. Her hand hovered over the handle that would shut down the bubbles in the hot tub and the steam supply in the steam room for a moment, before curiosity got the better of her and she turned and left the control room without turning it off.

Her eyes immediatley went to the pool, wondering if Troy had been so foolish as to get in. But she didn't see him there. What the hell? Where had he gone?

Next she let her gaze shift over to the bubbling jacuzzi, but he wasn't there either. Little did she know he was holding his breath under the water in attempt to freak her out if she didn't know where he was.

And it was working, and he could hold his breath for a long time.

"Troy?" Sharpay called out, but got no form of a response. She walked over to the cold pool and peered into the twelve foot pit of water. He would've been crazy to get in there. She would never get inside a cold pool if her life depended on it. Just the air around it alone was freezing enough.

She sighed, walking away from the edge of the cold pool. "Where'd you go, Bolton?" she muttered to herself, feeling like she'd been ditched. So much for Taco Bell. Jerk.

Then it dawned on her that there was two places she hadn't yet checked; the sauna and steam room.

She opened the door to the steam room first, since it was the room closest to her. A rush of hot steam came out to meet her, hotly invading her eyes and nostrils, but Troy Bolton didn't. She released the door handle, letting the door fall shut again, and went to scope out the sauna, ignoring the sign that read: SAUNA RULES: _Please stay seated on the benches at all times, keep the volume down so others can relax, we advise you not to stay in longer than twenty minutes, and note to employees: lock up at eleven_ nightly. (Even though that last one was what she was supposed to be doing.)

She gazed upon the small, empty wooden room before her as her body was overcome with the intensely relaxing heat. She almost wanted to stay in there. She'd had a long, stressful work day. It was Saturday, and she hadn't had a chance to work out much. Well, she was in charge of the sauna now. Paul was gone. This was her time, and she hadn't used the sauna in forever. She deserved it, and no one would find out that she was using it a little bit over time. The gym was nearly deserted anyway, and Chris, the shift leader Paul had said was on his way, was oblivious- he wouldn't know, he wouldn't even come looking for her. As far as he knew she wasn't even here.

But she didn't have a bathing suit with her.

Sharpay bit her lip, considering the possibility of going this completely in the nude, already forgetting about Troy's whereabouts.

It didn't take her long to make up her mind before entering the sauna fully, letting the door close behind her. She felt her face growing hot as she was swarmed in the musty heat that was the sauna as she unbuttoned her jeans and slowly wiggled out of them- pushing the tight sticky uncomfortable fabric down to the floor, along with her underwear. She turned in the direction of the glass door to the sauna as she continued to strip out of the rest of her clothing- her polo and bra. The feeling that she could get caught by anyone at any moment was exciting to her, even though she was sure no one would find her. But just as she was thinking this, and just as she had dropped the red lacy bra that Troy had said to be sexy- and she knew it was, to the floor, the door was pulled open.

"Okay, you really don't look hard eno-" Troy was cut off mid sentence as his jaw seemed to unhinge itself, causing his mouth to hang wide open at the beautiful sight in front of him.

Sharpay.

_Hot _Sharpay.

Hot Sharpay in a _sauna._

Hot and _sweaty_Sharpay in a sauna.

Hot, sweaty, and_ naked_Sharpay in a sauna.

Standing right before him.

He felt himself grow an instant hard-on at the only slightly surprised looking sexy self that was Sharpay Evans. It didn't take long, hwoever, for the surprise to disappear and transform into a smirk at the look on Troy's face. Oh how she wished she had a camera.

It's like she knew he'd find her like this.

Or if she didn't know, she certainly didn't look embarrassed, as she greeted him with a casual "hey," followed shortly by "and where were _you_?" all the while with having her hands planted firmly on her bare, _so bare_, hips.

But Troy didn't have an answer for her, hell the guy could hardly think straight. He'd known Sharpay for about a year since they'd started working together, and he'd pretty much liked/wanted her ever since, but he'd never done anything to take an extra step with her besides flirt and compliment her a lot. He'd never even attempted to kiss her. But this was it. He had snapped. This wasn't about wanting her anymore, he _needed _to have her, right now.

So, rather than answering her question and moving away from the doorway that put him half in hot temperature and half in normal, he brought himself closer to the goddess before him, kissing her harder than had been his first intention.

Quick to respond to his needy kiss, Sharpay locked her arms tightly around him- both hands placed on the back of his neck, and she discovered that his whole body was soaking wet. Overcome with lust for the gorgeous guy kissing her already swollen lips so fervently, she let her hands tangle themselves in his dripping wet hair as his strong hands roamed all about her tanned sweat glistened body.

Her palms stayed locked in his brown head of hair for only a short while before they were running down his smoothly sculpted abdomen. Working at a fitness center really did wonders for him. Free membership services were certainly paying him off.

As her hands went lower on the front side of his body, his member became more and more engorged, and he almost felt as if he would explode all over himself right there when her mouth left his and she kissed him all the way down his torso until her face was hovering inches from his wood.

Eagerly, she pulled his boxers down his sweat sprouting legs, revealing his excited dick to the world, and by this point, Troy was sure that he'd fall over if she did what he was sure she was about to, and he wanted her to, but he knew he wouldn't be able to take it for very long standing up, so he backed up to the built in wooden benches of the sauna without a word and sat down, situation himself as she crawled over to meet him.

He watched anxiously as she tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear before wrapping her left hand around his shaft, speedily rubbing it up and down and closing her eyes before wrapping her warm lips around the head of his cock, pulling back the foreskin with her other hand to make it extra pleasurable for him.

Now even though Troy had liked Sharpay for a while, that didn't mean he hadn't been with other girls before. He'd had his fine share of blow jobs in the past, the last one not even being all that long ago, but usually when he got them he would just close his eyes in order to block out the world around him and solely focus on the pleasure. Though he soon found that things were mightility different with the current girl on her knees before him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and why would he even want to look away from the beautiful sight- the hot girl at work speedily sucking him to no end, _in the middle of a sauna?_

He'd certainly never been with a girl in a sauna before.

He could feel himself begin to tighten as Sharpay continued to fondle his dick. Holy shit. That woman really knew what she was doing. Just the way she tossed her hair back every time it got in her way was sexy, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take this before losing it. But Troy was a fighter, and he intended to last long enough to make this woman regret not doing this with him a long time ago.

He let out a short grunt as she continously stroked him up at down, swirling her luscious tongue around his head. Even she was moaning.

He felt her increase the speed at which her hand rubbed him up at down as his balls rapidly tightened up more and more, the buildup of the cum inside him would shoot out at him at any moment, he knew. And she must have known it too, for he saw her lips form into the shape of a smirk around him as she reached further up from where her hands had been stimulating the length of his shaft to grab onto his balls.

Troy leaned back, unable to watch her any longer as the waves of sheer pleasure coursed through his steaming hot body. He could feel lines of sweat running down his face, arms, and chest because of the hundred and something degree environment they were in. Finally, he released himself into her mouth, pleased with himself for the amount of time he'd managed to make himself last.

Sharpay released his penis from her hardly even sore hands, spitting out his salty juices to the sauna floor with a "pah!" sound. She wasn't gonna lie, cum was fucking disgusting. But it was a small thing she was going to have to momentarily endure the taste of in order to be pleasing Troy Bolton. After she got as much of his fluid out of her mouth as she could, she crawled back up the bench to meet him, slowly for added affect.

Smirking, she locked eyes with him while situating herself on his naked lap, both of them panting. She was hot as hell and kind of uncomfortable because of that, but she was no way ready to discontinue their actions. She closed her eyes and gave him a slow kiss, pressing her face as hard against his as she could, feeling him grow again in excitement, but this time, right up against her dripping vagina.

Sharpay pulled back from their tight lip lock and placed her hands on his slippery shoulders before running them down the lengths of his muscular arms, both of them watching her every slow move. Everything was going slow right now, and Troy could only guess why. It was like one of those calm before the storm things, meaning, he could sense a very, very intense round of hardcore sex up ahead.

Her forehead was pressed against his as her hands reached all the way down to entwine with his, clasping them tightly. She kissed him again, their lips fire burning against each others. Fuck eleven PM. Fuck Paul and fuck the rules.

_Fuck Troy._

That's exactly what she wanted to do.

Sharpay moaned against the kiss when one of his hands left hers to massage her lower back in a circular motion. She'd never felt this turned on, ever before in her twenty years. Maybe it was the fact that being in a the sauna while doing this was, without a doubt, _extremely sexy_, and the fact that Troy practically looked like sex on legs certainly didn't hurt either.

After a few more kisses, she could wait to longer, and she could tell that by the way he now had another full erection poking against her thigh, oh so very close to her center, he couldn't wait anymore either. So she pulled away from him, still keeping everything in slow motion, leaned into his ear and whispered;

"_Fuck me,_ _bubble boy._"

And, standing up where her legs instantly wrapped around his waist, he was more than happy to oblige. He tried walking with her across the sauna to the wall, thinking maybe that would be the easiest and most comfortable position rather than the hardwood floor, but he felt himself lose all balance when his feet got tangled in something (Sharpay's jeans) and the two of them toppled over hard to the wooden ground.

"Holy shit!" Troy exclaimed, but Sharpay just burst into laughter as she hit the floor. Sure, it kind of hurt- the impact on her back was rather harsh, but Troy's clumsiness was pretty amusing as well.

"Are you okay?" he breathed out, hoping that she hadn't gotten all that hurt from the fall and from him landing on top of her, not finding it nearly as funny as she. In fact, if his face wasn't already so sweaty and red from the radiating heat of the room, he was pretty sure he'd be blushing like crazy. Luckily she just nodded and continued to laugh with her eyes closed. He covered her lips with his to shut her up, and her quiet laughter was only muffled against his mouth for a second or two before ceasing as she lost herself in his intoxicating kiss.

"Um.. are you a virgin?" Troy asked when he pulled back, wondering if that question was going to kill the mood, though he honestly didn't think so from her expert cock sucking skills. She stared up at him, confused as to why the answer to that was relevant.

"In case I have to be careful so I don't hurt you," he was quick to explain himself. Her features softened a little and she seemed to understand. She shook her head as a simple "no" sign and he nodded before thrusting forward a little until he had himself fully buried inside her warm body.

_Oohhhh Goddddddddd..._, they both thought it at once as simultaneous "Mmm"s came from deep within their throats. Okay, Troy thought, so maybe she wasn't a virgin but she was still plenty tight enough for him.

"Troyy..." Sharpay moaned as he pulled out of her and thrusted back in. "Oh God Troy...don't stop, _my god_! Unghh d-don't stopp!"

She'd almost forgotten how good sex felt. It had been a while since she'd been physical with a guy because of her busy, overly productive life. But she liked this. She _really_ liked this, and she was so fucking horny that she could see herself being able to last for _several_ long, pleasing minutes.

She squeezed her legs around the side of his torso as he continued to hump her, reaching down between their wet bodies to massage her clitoris. Troy looked down at her, his hips furiously thrusting in and out of her hot core. Flicking hair out of his eyes, he pushed himself up off of her with his arms and grabbed her legs, loosening their tight squeeze on his waist and held them open further to get her center to open up more. The more open she was, the deeper into her he could get. And the deeper, the better. He was going to give this woman the best fucking experience of a life time.

Sharpay couldn't help her animal like incessant moans as he sawed away at her insides with that perfect cock of his. He was holding her waist up off the ground, the part where his arms bent under the backs of her knees. She held her top half up on her elbows, throwing her head back with joy.

"Ahhh... fuck yeah... right there _yee-s-ss-ssss-ss_... fuck yeah!" Troy watched her carefully: her head was tossed back and her eyes were screwed shut as she growled and whispered to herself. She seemed to be off somewhere in her own world, and he wondered suddenly if she was fantasizing about some other guy. His face twisted up in disapproval at that thought and he picked up the pace, grunting ferociously in a mix of anger and pleasure.

"Sharpay-"

"God _yes Troy_- harder!"

He smirked cockily, realizing she was thinking of him and only him. She ground against him, her breasts bobbing up at down on her chest, her erect nipples begging to be touched. Her walls clenched tightly around his manhood as he penetrated deep into her, expertly massaging her g-spot with his tip. Releasing one leg, he bent over her again and lifted the other leg onto his shoulder, wrapping his fingers around her ankle, amazed at her flexibility. Grunting, he placed a kiss on the inside of her leg by the knee and let that leg go as well, leaning over her, now back in their original position, except for the fact that she was still sitting partially up on her elbows. She kissed him as his face hovered near hers, still moving her hips with his in a rhythmic motion.

Her lips tasted salty from the sweat that was seeping out of the pores all over her body. The room temperature had to be up in the 140's by now. Her blonde angel like hair was matted to her head but Troy's probably was too- he could feel his own hair sticking to his head like glue. But he didn't care, he loved the way she looked and he loved the way she tasted, and he definitley didn't give a shit that he was a sweaty mes as well.

"Shar-" he repeated, feeling that familiar tightening in his groin. "Sharpay-"

The sounds of Troy grunting out her name sent the twenty year old woman into overdrive. She lolled her head back, moaning to the ceiling, her hands back behind her on the floor. The pleasurable minutes were quickly coming to an end. He continued to pound himself into her and by the third thrust, she was done for, sending her into intense orgasm. She clenched her jaw tightly, feeling like a powerhouse had just went off inside her. Her body shook with such a pleasure she had never imaged she would get to experience that night. Hell that morning if someone had asked her what she'd be doing after work she probably would've immediately answered "studying." But instead here she was, having sex with a guy- not just any guy, her very own co-worker that she'd been crushing on for a while, in the sauna of her place of employment, after hours.

She couldn't move as the waves of pleasure took her over, but she could still feel him slamming into her and panting, egging her orgasm on even longer. God, he was sooo hot. So hot and _sooo goood._

He came not long after she did, with the help or her sexy orgasmic groans, and his lasted for a long time too before they collapsed together to the hardwood for, their lungs swallowing up the hot environmental air. His face had landed sideways on her chest and she held his head closely to her, stroking his drenched chestnut hair softly with one hand as she waited for her breath to return to normal. After several long minutes filled with nothing but the sounds of their panting, he lifted his head slowly and looked deep into her glimmering brown eyes.

"That was..." he started and trailed off, not quite knowing what to say to describe that undoubtedly wonderful experience. It was everything, that's what it was. It was exactly what he'd been waiting for, for a year.

"Amazing," she finished off for him. He smiled.

"You were great."

He kissed her, and what started off as a slow smooch, was quick to transform into a heated makeout session which lasted for at least an extra ten minutes before Troy pulled away from nibbling her bottom lip. She smirked.

"You're still in me bubble boy."

"Sorry," he mumbled, kissing her again for good measure before forcing himself out of her and up. She climbed lazily to her feet as well, gathering up her clothes on the way up. Yuck. She was all sweaty. There was no way she could re-dress herself without drenching her clothes in her own sweat.

"Put your boxers on and go get me a towel."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"The stacks of clean towels are right out there. You can go get one, it's not like anyone's around to see you," Troy pointed to the closed door then stopped and smirked. "Besides me."

"I don't care, I'm not walking out of here naked. Please just get me a towel."

Troy sighed, pulling his boxers on that were already wet from him dipping in the hot tub with them on.

"Alright," he said, kissing her again. She kissed back. They couldn't seem to keep their lips off each others now.

He left to go get them towels, and returned less than twenty seconds later, tossing one to her. She instantly wrapped herself up in it after dabbing her face dry and exited the sauna room, carrying her discarded clothes with her.

The cool air outside of the heat filled room hit her hard. Her body had grown accustomed to the heat for the amount of time she'd/they'd been in there, but the regular room temperature also felt refreshing. She started off towards the locker rooms, Troy following behind her. They stopped in front of the men and women's locker rooms before parting ways.

"So um... I'm starving, did you still wanna head over across the street to Taco Bell?" Sharpay asked him hopefully with slight shyness, not knowing if he just wanted to go home in exhaustion. She didn't how she'd react, it would probably hurt, since they'd just had sex and it would seem kind of like he was trying to get away from her rather than wanting to spend time with her like she did with him. She tightened the white towel with the fitness center logo embedded on it around her.

"Sure, let's just get cleaned up first," Troy winked. She smiled and nodded.

"Duh," she answered quietly. He stepped closer to her, tilting her chin up and kissing her once more.

"Are you gonna do that all the time now?" Sharpay whispered when their kiss was over several seconds later. He smiled. Her eyes were still closed and she looked all dreamy. He wasn't going to admit it but he felt like he was in dreamland himself. He kissed one of her closed eyelids tenderly.

"Depends. Will you let me?" he whispered back gently after tucking a strand of damp hair behind her ear. She nodded slowly, her gorgeous face glowing.

"Bubble boy, I'd think I'd rather die than go on living without your kisses."

--

**Sorry if the ending was a little abrupt. Eh. Might make this a twoshot. I don't know, but for now it's a oneshot, so please review :) I really want your thoughts on this one, guys!**

**Thanks xx**


End file.
